


In The Face Of Calamity

by Erea



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Confessions, Crying, F/M, Goodbyes, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, Pre-Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erea/pseuds/Erea
Summary: 'Link is ashamed of himself for being paralyzed by the sight, for he is meant to be the courageous wielder of the legendary sword, but this is too much in too little time. He sees Zelda step back, he sees Revali nock an arrow to his bow and Urbosa draw her scimitar, he sees Mipha's hands start to glimmer with divine magic and Daruk take a deep breath, he sees the crackling lightning that glows an unholy colour, he feels the Master Sword burning his back as it shines with the light to repel the spreading evil; he thinks this is the first time he has ever been truly terrified and all he wants to do is run, but he can't, not now, not when there is so much at stake.'---Memory 15: Link and Zelda return to the Champions after visiting the Spring of Power on Mount Lanayru, only to see Calamity Ganon rise at Hyrule Castle.Details the immediate aftermath of Ganon's return, and how Mipha says goodbye to Link before they part ways for the battle.





	In The Face Of Calamity

**Author's Note:**

> Because angst is the only thing I can write. Please, remember to comment your thoughts - and leave Kudos if you enjoy the work!

The air around Link and Zelda is somber as the pair make their way across the path. Although the sun is low in the sky now, its rays are still beating down on the dirt in full force. The aura of despair emanating from the white-clad girl seems to negate the heat. Link is able to hear faint sobs, in spite of the reverent distance he maintains as he trails behind her, and he can clearly see her trembling shoulders. He says nothing.

Carved stone grows larger in his vision. Beneath the gate, Link's fellow Champions wait - he is loathe to disappoint them once more with news of Zelda's failure to awaken her power, yet he knows it must be done. They have been there since before daybreak. Urbosa had originally intended to accompany the two Hylians to the Spring of Power, but the night prior to their ascent of Mount Lanayru, Zelda had had another outburst regarding her lack of freedom. She had spat out insults about the way Link shadowed her every movement, the way Urbosa mothered her to no end. Mipha, ever the mediator, had offered a compromise - the Gerudo woman would remain at the foot of the summit, and Link would stay with the princess as a guard.

He had encountered few adversaries during the climb, which he was endlessly thankful for. The group had barely rested over the past few days as they travelled for the final Spring, and he was barely fit for battle as it stood. The relative ease with which they moved put Zelda into uncharacteristically high spirits, claiming that this must be a good omen, prompting her to go so far as to sing an ancient song of the Goddess and her chosen hero. Link welcomed the tune, humming along as best as he could; they continued to do so all the way to the sacred waters.

When hours of dutiful prayer did nothing, he knew it was over. He knew that what was likely the final opportunity to gain the fabled power had fell through, and he could tell that Zelda knew it too. Link was forced to accompany a distraught princess back to their companions, each carrying the unforgiving weight of guilt upon their shoulders.

As soon as Zelda passes under the overgrown arch, Daruk rushes forward with concern filling his face. Urbosa is quick to join him, Mipha and Revali rising to their feet and bowing.

"Well?", Daruk demands, although his voice is softer than usual. "Don't keep us in suspense. How'd everything go, up there on the mountain?"

The other three champions nod in assent. Link sees Zelda lower her gaze more - somewhere in his mind, he is surprised that is even possible - and she gives the tiniest shake of her head, golden locks swaying in the gentle breeze. He squeezes his eyes shut for the briefest moment in order to hide away the sadness that he knows is visible to any who look closely. When he opens them once more, Mipha meets them.

 _We'll find a way_ , she mouths. Link only stares silently.

Revali steps forward, evidently disbelieving, and his words break the quiet that has fell. "So you didn't feel anything? No power at all?".

Link is aware that the Rito does not intend for his question to sound so harsh, as even the most arrogant and abrasive of the Champions has his limits, but Zelda draws her arms inwards. His throat grows thick to see her like this, so shrunken and vulnerable.

"I'm sorry, no.". Quick words, quiet words, spoken as though she feels unworthy to even have a voice anymore.

Urbosa immediately cuts in, before Revali can fit in anything more. "Then let's move on."

Her next statement is directed solely at the girl standing in front of her. The Gerudo has an infamously blunt manner of speech, and Link prays that the honesty she offers will do something to remedy the princess's turmoil. "You've done all you could. Feeling sorry for yourself won't be of any help." Emerald eyes turn themselves towards the snowy peak. "After all, it's not like your last shot was up there on Mount Lanayru."

She must notice the way Zelda stiffens at this, because she continues to talk. "Anything could finally spark the power to seal Ganon away", Mipha smiles gently in agreement at this, "We just have to keep looking for that... thing."

The words hang in the air like mist for a moment. Link takes the chance to steal one more glance at Mipha, who is intently studying her clasped hands, and then he switches back to being the attentive royal guard.

"That's kind of you. Thank you." Link is not sure if he simply knows Zelda too well after weeks of constantly being by her side, or if she is too drained to put up a convincing act. Nevertheless, he knows her gratitude is false. He can almost see the rage, and the exhaustion with pretending to be diligent in her duties, bubbling beneath her skin.

No one seems to be expecting the red-scaled Zora to step forward. She is visibly hesitant, biting back whatever she is about to say once, but she soon gathers herself. "If I may..."

Everyone looks up at Mipha, including Zelda. "I thought you- Well, I'm not sure how to put this into words... I'm actually quite embarrassed to say it."

It is markedly unusual for Mipha to speak so suddenly, and even stranger for her to stumble over her words as she is. Having had been raised to be the future ruler of a kingdom, she is well-known throughout Hyrule for her diplomacy and eloquence. However, she now appears to be struggling to appropriately articulate her thoughts. Link thinks that, perhaps, this is the only time he will see the Zora in this way.

"...But I was thinking about what I do when I'm healing,". The shyness is evident in her tone. "You know, what usually goes through my mind. It helps when I think- When I think about-".

The rest of Mipha's words are lost to a gasp when the ground begins to tremble violently. Zelda cries out and staggers backwards, Link catching her on instinct, and Revali is the first to react. He summons a spiraling updraft which sends Daruk stumbling and launches himself into the sky with rapid beats of his wings, rocketing upwards as the others recover from their shock. Link watches the Rito hover in place for a few seconds. He is looking over the steep cliffs to the right.  The direction of Hyrule Castle.

The Hylian boy is certain he can hear vicious thunderclaps, but there are no dark clouds in the sky, no rainfall. He is given no time to dwell on it. Revali swoops back to the group with an unreadable expression.

"It's here.", Urbosa says calmly, without waiting for Revali to confirm what he has witnessed.

Daruk clenches stony fists. Link almost laughs - the Goron is always itching far too much for a fight, even more so then Link himself. His gravelly voice booms out. "This is it, then."

"Are you sure?", Mipha asks quietly.

For once, Revali does not sound overly brash, only grimly determined. "Positive."

Then Link notices the ominous purple cloud spreading over the sky like murky ink, racing overhead at an alarming rate. He recognises it from one of the old books in the castle's library. It is the Malice, and that can only mean one thing.

"It's awake.", the princess of Hyrule whispers. "Ganon!"

Link is ashamed of himself for being paralyzed by the sight, for he is meant to be the courageous wielder of the legendary sword, but this is too much in too little time. He sees Zelda step back, he sees Revali nock an arrow to his bow and Urbosa draw her scimitar, he sees Mipha's hands start to glimmer with divine magic and Daruk take a deep breath, he sees the crackling lightning that glows an unholy colour, he feels the Master Sword burning his back as it shines with the light to repel the spreading evil; he thinks this is the first time he has ever been truly terrified and all he wants to do is run, but he can't, not now, not when there is so much at stake.

Daruk is the one to snap him out of his stupor, with a sudden order to the whole group. "Let's stop wasting time! We're gonna need everything we got to take that thing down!"

The Goron draws himself up to his formidable full height and gestures out to the open fields. "Now, Champions! To your Divine Beasts! Show that swirling swine who's boss!"

Rito, Zora, Goron and Gerudo all share a knowing glance, steely-eyed and weapons held tight.

"Link will need to meet Ganon head on when we attack! This needs to be a unified assault!". The four Champions all nod, vivid blue cloth fluttering on each of their bodies as the wind picks up speed.

Daruk turns to Link. "Little guy! You get to Hyrule Castle!". There's a slight pause, and a quieter voice from the Goron afterwards. "You can count on us for support. But it's up to you to pound Ganon into oblivion!"

Link stands still and lets the weight of his responsibility sink in. He is expected to, somehow, defy all the odds and vanquish the writhing darkness that fills the sky, and protect Zelda while he does it. He is meant to save all of Hyrule from evil incarnate, all because the sword strapped to his back chose him for some unfathomable reason. It's near enough impossible. But, he decides as Mipha meets his gaze again, he'll be damned if he doesn't go down without one hell of a fight.

Urbosa has walked over to the stunned Zelda, who is standing as still as the statue atop Mount Lanayru. The scarlet-haired woman speaks gently and places her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Come. We should go. We need to get you someplace safe."

Link's view of Zelda is obscured by the Gerudo, but he sees Urbosa jump back slightly in surprise at something. Quickly, Zelda moves around her to stand in front of Daruk, one hand held over the heart that Link is sure is beating faster than a rushing river.

"No!", Zelda snaps with great conviction. "I am not a child anymore! I may not be much use on the battlefield..."

"But there must... There must be something I can do to help!"

No one says anything, but the silence speaks volumes.

Zelda once again shakes off Urbosa's guiding hand from her shoulder. "Very well.", she says. "If none of you think I am capable of assisting you, then I shall accompany Link back to the castle and face Ganon alongside him - with or without my power!"

Revali, who has remained expressionless during the whole situation, now frowns. "Princess, you can't possibly-"

"None of you may attempt to stop me! That is a royal order!"

At this, Link rushes forward. He disregards his normal distance from the princess and the order from the King to only make physical contact with her when absolutely necessary, because he cannot allow this, even if he is intended to be fully at her service. Not only will she be a hindrance, and slow him down when he makes for Hyrule Castle, but it is very likely that she will be gravely injured in the battle with Ganon. He grabs her arm and spins her to look at him, finding fury and stubbornness written across her face. He shakes him head vehemently, and all she does is stare back in defiance .

Mipha breaks the stalemate between the two Hylians when she places a light touch on Link's wrist and he turns to face her, earning a relieved sigh from Daruk.

"Link... You will have to make for the castle soon, and I - and the other champions - must return to our Divine Beasts with great haste in order to aid you in your fight. Please, before I go, I want to speak with you."

He gladly tears himself away from the princess and follows the Zora as she leads him away from the gate and down the path. Behind him, he hears the signature whistling winds of Revali calling an updraft from which to soar on. A dark-feathered figure cuts through the air above them and loops several times, waving, then streaks away to the northwest . Link assumes that the farewell is intended for Mipha alone, considering the antagonism between himself and the Rito. Daruk calls out to the Hylian and offers a raised fist, a Goron symbol of brotherhood and trust. Link returns it, and the Champion starts to roll through the valley in the direction of his hometown. Urbosa remains stood by Zelda's side, but she grants Link a smile and respectful nod.

The two walk for several minutes until they reach a particularly wide part of the nearby river, fed by a cascading waterfall from a high cliff. Mipha stops here and gazes into the clear water. Link does not take his eyes from her.

She finally speaks after many minutes of comfortable silence, still looking into the pond. "You'll make it safely through the battle, Link. There's no need to be scared."

Even if Link had a voice with which to lie, he knows Mipha would see right through it.

"From my place with Vah Ruta, I will still watch over you... Just, I beg of you, promise me you won't return to being the reckless Hylian boy I once knew."

She looks at him then, and he is shocked to see tears falling freely down her face. He is unable to do any more than make a simple gesture with his hands, part of the vocabulary he and Mipha devised as children for him to use. It is a sign that he rarely uses now - now that he is grown, he has little use for the word _promise_.

Mipha smiles sadly and turns back to the water. The dying sunlight, although weakened by the Malice dominating the sky, catches on her Lightscale Trident and the silver jewellery adorning her body. It is now, as thunder rumbles in the distance and the wind howls louder than Link has ever heard before, that he realises how beautiful the Zora princess is.

By the time she faces him once more, Link is also crying openly. She does not ask why, nor does she reprimand the appointed knight for showing weakness in the face of calamity. Mipha merely reaches out to him and pulls him into a tight embrace, arms wrapped around his waist, head buried in his shoulder. He does not hesitate to do the same. The smooth crimson scales of her skin are cool enough for him to feel the uncomfortable cold seeping through his azure tunic, but there are much worse things to worry about.

"I... What I was going to say earlier- To Zelda...". Mipha keeps her face hidden in Link's shoulder, yet this only allows him to acutely feel the heat growing on her cheeks. Her voice is muffled as she searches for the right words, and Link strains to hear her.

"I suppose I ought to tell you, now... In case something does happen to either one of us."

Link furrows his brow and shakes his head, deliberately hard enough for Mipha to feel. He is determined not to let that happen. He will not let Hyrule down.

She smiles faintly against the fabric of his shirt. "When I'm - When I'm healing, it helps if I... think about the person I love." She speaks so softly that Link barely makes out her words. His chest tightens a little at the word _love_ and he cannot understand why. He thinks she is finished speaking, and is about to draw away with a bitter taste invading his mouth.

"Link... the person I love... is you."

Before he can react, the ground begins to heave again, more fervently than initially. Mipha is pitched away from him and it is all Link can do not to be thrown down into the dirt. Once the shaking stops, he looks up. He immediately wishes he had not. The Malice is writhing now, much thicker than it was before, and covering a vast expanse of the sky.

"You must go, quickly, to the castle. And I must make my way up the river to Vah Ruta, as soon as I can, to prepare."

The source of Mipha's voice is hard to locate - Link flicks his eyes around him for maybe half a minute until he hears a light giggle from the water. There, he finds the Zora girl already in the river, smiling at him. He does not want her to go but his hands do not seem to be working, and so he cannot ask her to stay for just a little longer, he cannot sign back the words _I love you_ no matter how hard he tries to force himself to move. He hates himself for it, because all that he can think is that Mipha will believe that her feelings are unrequited if he says nothing. All the while, he stands and stares with tear-filled eyes, and a heart pounding with fear.

She waves, and he manages to catch a glimpse of the tears that also reside in her eyes. He regains control of his body the very moment she flips herself around and races towards the waterfall, but he is a fraction of a second too late. To the untrained eye, the boy moves his hands over and over again in a meaningless pattern as he watches Mipha, princess of the Zora, Champion of Divine Beast Vah Ruta, swim up the waterfall.

Yet, should someone observe who knew the intricate language Hylian and Zora worked together to form, they would clearly be able to read the words Link is repeating.

_Stay. I love you._


End file.
